A Surprise Confession
by LightningBlade88
Summary: Phil goes out for a walk at night when something happens and that will lead to something very unexpected. A confession? Maybe? - written just for fun. Don't own the picture.


Phil was taking a walk at night because he felt like it since he had sat in the house with his computer for the entire day, only taking a break to eat and going to the bathroom etc. He was wandering around not too far from his apartment complex.  
He looked around, it was so peaceful but also a little scary because he couldn't see much. After about half an hour outside he decided to go back and turned around, walking quickly back to the entrance of the building.

Meanwhile Dan was just editing a video for YouTube and listening to some music, not at all worried since he knew that Phil wouldn't take too long to come back from his little stroll. Even though after about forty minutes he looked up from his computer, noticing that his roommate still hadn't returned. The YouTuber sighed and grabbed his phone to see if there were any messages but there weren't.

Dan got up and grabbed his jacket that was hanging on the chair. Then he took his phone and keys, put them in a pocket and made his way to the door. He decided to go look for Phil because this was not like him, not leaving a message if he was staying out longer. The brunette got to the entrance of the building quite fast and went outside.

''Phil?!'' he decided to shout out his name first before running off to find him because maybe he was close by but no answer came back. Dan bit his lip and started looking around 'Where could he be?'  
He heard some rumbling behind the building so he started to walk in that direction, a little curious of what it could have been.

Once he got there, h's eyes widened at the scene. Phil was being beaten against the wall by some stranger. He couldn't see that well but Dan knew that Phil was crying. Rage swelled up and before he realized it himself, Dan got in between them and was beaten the stranger bloody. He felt the need to break him for hurting Phil.

Phil on the other hand was trying to get over the shock of what had actually happened. One moment he was walking back to their complex and then he was behind it getting beaten up for no reason he could think of. He finally got back into reality and saw what Dan was doing to the man and knew that it wasn't going to be pretty. Phil pulled him of the man ''Let's just leave..okay?'' he said, well it was more of whisper.

Dan blinked and stood up ''Yeah let's go..'' he took the others hand in his own and started walking back. Once they got inside Phil just shut down, he didn't say a single thing while they were walking. Dan was very concerned, this wasn't like him at all but considering what just happened he wasn't that surprised by this behavior.

The brunette put the black-haired male on the couch and went to make some hot chocolate for the both of them. When he got back Phil was staring at the floor ''You know.. glaring at the floor isn't going to help anything'' he said trying to break the ice. He heard a soft chuckle ''I know..I'm sorry Dan..'' Phil turned to the younger male ''It was my fault, I shouldn't have gotten outside this late..'' Dan sighed and sat down next to him ''It's not your fault, it could've happened to anyone, believe me. I'm just glad that you're here now, I don't want to lose you.'' He handed him the hot chocolate.

Phil blushed a little at that answer ''Thank you for saving me..You were really heroic, jumping between us like that'' he looked away. Dan blinked and sipped on his drink ''..Are you hurt?'' ''Just a few bruises, nothing too serious.'' Dan was relieved by that, he didn't want anything bad happening to his Phil, ' _His Phil'_ that didn't sound so bad in his mind and he laughed at the thought but then got a little sad that the latter would never return his feelings.

''Hey..why the long face?'' Phil asked innocently, looking into the others eyes. Dan didn't know what to say at this point ''It's nothing..'' ''Doesn't sound like nothing to me, what's on your mind Daniel?'' he asked again, saying his full name to tease a little.

Dan took a deep breath ''What would you say if I liked someone?'' Phil was surprised, not expecting that but quickly recovered. ''I wouldn't mind ofcourse, but I would like to know who it was. I don't want you to get hurt'' ''And if it's a guy?'' Dan was getting a bit nervous and looked at Phil, biting his lip.

''You know that I don't care if it's a guy or a woman as long as you're happy'' Phil was getting a little upset but tried to repress it. Dan's eyes lit up a little ''Are you sure that you wouldn't mind whomever it could be?'' ''O-ofcourse not, why would i?'' ''Because the person that I like is…. _You''_.

Now Phil was taken back, the Dan Howell liked him, He himself had been in love with the younger male for over a year now but didn't act on his feeling because he didn't want to scare him off. But when he didn't react on the confession Dan got up and started to walk away. ''Wait!'' Phil stood up and grabbed his hand before he could go to his room ''Dan..I..'' ''You don't have to say it Phil..I knew you wouldn't see the same way, do you..want me to move out now?'' Phil frowned ''Why would I want that?'' he pulled Dan closer to himself ''When I..'' he caressed the boy's cheek ''Feel the same way about..'' Phil looked into the brown's eyes ''You''.

Dan teared up a little, not out of sadness but out of happiness. He hugged his crush tightly but still carefully to not hurt him in the progress. Phil kissed his forehead ''I've..loved you for more than a year now, I didn't think that you would feel the same way but I'm glad that you do Daniel.''  
''..Don't call me Daniel, it makes me sound old Philip. But I liked you for a while now to. So..Phil will you be my.. Boyfriend?''.

Phil pretend to think about it, just for his own amusement. He pecked the others lips ''I'd be honored, my dear Dan'' Dan smiled ''..Finally..''.

They looked at each other before finally locking lips what they've been wanting to do for quite a long time now and if you asked Phil he'd say that he saw fireworks and Dan would probably say the same.  
Their lip-locking soon became a full on making-out session before after about seven minutes he stopped and wandered off to Dan's bedroom to sleep together in Dan's bed. 

There they were laying in each other's arms looking at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow and not caring what will happen because they were together now. Before they eventually dozed off a few whispers could be heard. 

'' _I love you, Dan..''_

'' _I love you too, Phil..''_

 **The end.**

 **I just wanted to write something, it's kinda stupid but I don't care. I have to write new chapters for tree different stories so I wanted to do something for fun, if you enjoyed it great, if not well that's fine to.**

 **R &R**

 **See you next time~.**


End file.
